Drabbles
by MytagoSeeker
Summary: V budoucnu by toto měl být soubor jednorázovek na téma mého oblíbeného Hetalia pairingu USA/UK. Přístupnost se může u jednotlivých povídek lišit. Alternativní světy, crossovery, všechno možné, popis na začátku každé kapitoly. Prostě skládka.


_crossover: Hetalia (Himaruya Hidekaz) x Harry Potter (J. K. Rowling)_

_rating: K_

_varování: žádné / použití lidských jmen  
><em>

_poznámka: nemá to nic společného se skutečnou linií příběhů HP. Když už, tak by se to odehrávalo někdy před narozením Harryho a prvním pádem Voldemorta. Arthur je mimořádně nadaný kouzelník z čistokrevné čarodějnické rodiny a do Zmijozelu byl __zařazen __Moudrým kloboukem na vlastní přání!, protože je ctižádostivý a chce dosáhnout velikosti. Proč je ve škole i Alfred (Američan) a co je vlastně ten tajemný magický předmět, o kterém se bude mluvit, to není důležité. Otázka zní: je Zmijozel opravdu tak špatný, jak ho většina vnímá? Pokud ano, čí je to vina? **  
><strong>_

**Smrtijedi ze Zmijozelu  
><strong>

* * *

><p>„Dobrý den, Minervo, nebude vadit, když si na chvilku vypůjčím jednoho studenta, viďte? Pane Jonesi? Můžete jít prosím se mnou?"<p>

Alfred se rozhlédl po svých spolužácích a na jejich tázavé pohledy odpověděl pouhým pokrčením ramen. Poslušně si však naházel učebnice do tašky a vykročil za Brumbálem.

Chvíli kráčeli potichu. Brumbál nespěchal. Jestli šel do své pracovny, pak to bral velkou oklikou, ale možná také neměl namířeno nikam a prostě volil cestu podle nálady. Všichni studenti i učitelé byli stále ve třídách a tak Alfred s ředitelem procházeli prázdnými chodbami. Nakonec, když už Alfred začínal vážně uvažovat, že to nepříjemné ticho bude muset přerušit, Brumbál promluvil.

„Jakkoli je příjemné mlčky se procházet a obdivovat krásy hradu, jistě jsi pochopil, že mám i jiný důvod, proč jsem tě vytáhl z hodiny profesorky McGonagalové, Alfrede," pousmál se a soucitně na něj shlédl přes okraj půlměsícových brýlí. „Chtěl bych s tebou mluvit. Soukromě."

Alfred se zastavil. „Soukromě?"

„Přesně tak." Brumbál se otočil. Úsměv se mu z tváře už vytratil a starý čaroděj najednou vypadal unaveněji než kdy dřív. „Něco se stalo. Můžeme toho litovat, můžeme si to vyčítat, ale to nic nezmění na faktu, že dnes v noci se stalo něco zlého, něco, čemu jsme mohli- ne. Něco čemu jsme _měli_ zabránit."

„J-já netuším…"

„Když se zamyslíš, Alfrede, určitě ti dojde, o co jde. O _koho_ jde."

Alfredovi se sevřel žaludek. _Ne! To ne!_

Brumbál potřásl hlavou. „Koneckonců, znal jsi ho ze všech nejlépe," řekl tiše. „Ačkoli jste byli zařazeni každý do jiné koleje, ty do Nebelvíru a Arthur do Zmijozelu, vždycky se zdálo, že spolu vycházíte podivuhodně dobře. Vždycky rád vidím, když spolu studenti z různých kolejí spolupracují. A vy dva jste byli výjimečný pár. Věřím, že měl nemalý podíl na tom, že se ti dařilo celých šest let studovat s tak vynikajícím prospěchem, nemám pravdu, Alfrede…"

Student strnule přikývl. Jakkoli by to rád popřel, ve skutečnosti byl jeho zájem o učivo a dobré známky jedině Arthurovým dílem. Nebýt toho jeho věčného rýpání, pošťuchování a povzbuzování a občasného doučování, Alfred by se nikdy nevěnoval ničemu kromě jídla, rošťáren a famfrpálu. Nikdy by nedosáhl tak skvělých výsledků ve zkouškách NKÚ. Rozhodně by teď neměl tak velkou šanci splnit si sen a stát se bystrozorem. Všechno to byla zásluha jeho přítele, mimořádně talentovaného zmijozelského prefekta a primuse Arthura Kirklanda.

Dlaně se Alfredovi tolik potily, že si je musel utřít do kalhot.

„Ale ty jsi mu také v mnohém pomohl, že?" pokračoval Brumbál. „Ten ubohý chlapec neměl moc přátel ani mezi svými. Skoro by se dalo říct, že jsi byl jediný, kdo mu kdy dal najevo důvěru."

I tohle byla pravda, uvědomil si Alfred trpce. Studenti ze Zmijozelu i z ostatních kolejí Arthurovi záviděli jeho neobyčejné kouzelnické nadání i lehkost, se kterou mu šlo učení. Nenáviděli ho pro jeho odtažitost, kterou si pletli s pýchou či pohrdáním. Ne tak Alfred. Alfred neměl ve zvyku žárlit natož naslouchat pomluvám, a když se ve druhém ročníku rozhodl, že tajemného zmijozelského studenta lépe pozná, nebylo nic, co by mu v jeho úmyslu mohlo zabránit. Odměřených slov a zlobných pohledů si nevšímal. Ani žádná z drobnějších kleteb, kterými ho Arthur ve své touze po klidu zpočátku častoval, nepronikla skrz jeho hroší kůži. Nepomohly hrozby ani prosby, Alfred si prostě nedal pokoj. Až to Arthur nakonec vzdal. Na konci druhého ročníku jejich škádlení přešlo v něco nového, v něco, z čeho se postupně vyklubalo pevné přátelství a _víc_. Ve čtvrtém ročníku si uvědomili, že mají společné nejen studijní zájmy. V polovině pátého školního roku v Bradavicích spolu začali tajně chodit. Vydrželo jim to sotva rok.

Brumbál stále ještě mluvil. Mluvil o věcech, o kterých už Alfred dávno věděl: o povinnostech, o válce s tím-jehož-jméno-nesmí-být-vysloveno a o jistém předmětu, který byl svěřen do úschovy Bradavické Školy čar a kouzel.

Tento předmět nepředstavitelné moci byl uložen ve speciální místnosti, kterou při zakládání hradu stvořil samotný Salazar Zmijozel. Dokonalé zabezpečení bohužel mělo jednu trhlinu. Zmijozel místnost uzpůsobil tak, že se dovnitř mohl dostat pouze ředitel školy a Zmijozel sám, tedy přesněji řečeno to, za co se ve své marnivosti pokládal – nejlepší čistokrevný kouzelník své generace. Toto nepatrné opomenutí mělo za následek, že se vždy jednou za čas objevil někdo, kdo dosáhl takových kvalit, že se místnost otevírala kromě ředitele i jemu. Posledním dostatečně nadaným mladým géniem byl Tom Raddle, tomu však naštěstí chyběl čistokrevný čarodějnický původ. A pak přišel do Bradavic Arthur Kirkland. Jakmile si byl Brumbál naprosto jistý, že Arthur splňuje veškeré atributy, než aby riskoval, že zvídavý student omylem způsobí nějaký problém, raději ho do celého tajemství zasvětil. To bylo na začátku šestého ročníku. O necelý měsíc později se tato ‚tajná' informace rozletěla po celé škole. Prozradit ji mohl vlastně kdokoli… duch, student, který něco zaslechl, dokonce i některý z učitelů si mohl pustit pusu na špacír. Zanedlouho _všichni _věděli, že v Arthurových rukách leží klíč k moci, po které vy-víte-kdo prahne. Ale ředitel ani Alfred se nezneklidňovali. Oba Arthurovi plně důvěřovali.

To bylo samozřejmě předtím, než se provalilo, že se Arthur schází se Smrtijedy.

Potom… už nic nebylo jako dřív.

Předmět byl stále na svém místě a Brumbál nemohl svého nejlepšího studenta vyloučit jen kvůli _podezření_ a _potenciálnímu nebezpečí_, Alfred na druhou stranu jednat mohl a také tak udělal. S Arthurem se rozešel. Nepohádal se s ním ani mu nenatloukl, jak někteří spolužáci navrhovali, ale přestal s ním mluvit a přestal se s ním vídat. Se zrádcem a Smrtijedem nechtěl mít nic společného.

Teď by si Alfred ze všeho nejvíc přál _nevědět_, co se mu Brumbál snaží říct.

Bylo to bolestivě jasné: dnes v noci došlo k tomu, čeho se obávali. Smrtijedi se odhodlali k akci. Arthur si zvolil... a důsledky jeho volby měli nést všichni.

Albus Brumbál si unaveně promnul spánky. „Mohli jsme tomu zabránit," zašeptal.

„Je to hlavně moje vina, pane řediteli," prohlásil Alfred. V hlavě mu tupě bušilo a žaludek se mu obracel naruby. Na jazyku měl tolik otázek! Získal nakonec vy-víte-kdo drahocenný předmět, nebo Arthura chytili dřív, než ho stačil předat? Nezabili ho přitom? A jestli ne, co s ním bude teď, zavřou ho snad do Azkabanu? Artieho, jeho malého Artieho? Do _Azkabanu?_

Starý čaroděj jen zavrtěl hlavou.

„Myslím, že jsme oba dost staří na to, abychom unesli pravdu, Alfrede, a pravda je, že jsme selhali oba. Zklamali jsme. Věděli jsme od začátku, co je Arthur zač a že bude kvůli svému nadání, původu a příslušnosti ke zmijozelské koleji snadným terčem. Věděli jsme, že dříve nebo později se ho Voldemort pokusí přetáhnout na svou stranu. Ale když k tomu skutečně došlo a on nás potřeboval, obrátili jsme se k němu zády a ani jsme se mu _nepokusili _pomoci_. _Vlastně jsme ho nechali Smrtijedům napospas. Je to vina nás obou."

„Měl jsem něco udělat. Třeba si s ním včas promluvit. Možná by to něco změnilo."

„Možná."

„Neměl jsem ho spouštět z očí."

„To je pravda, Alfrede."

Mlčky pokračovali v cestě. Po nějaké chvíli si Alfred uvědomil, že se už neprocházejí bezcílně, ale že směřují do chodby s tajnou místností. Tam se zastavili. Dveře do úkrytu vypadaly netknuté, ale to se dalo čekat, když k vloupání nebylo žádného násilí potřeba. Student i ředitel se na ně dlouho dívali.

„Je to moc zlé? Chci říct…" Alfred polkl, a téměř nadskočil leknutím, jak hlasitě ten zvuk v prázdné hale zazněl. „Prohrajeme kvůli tomu válku?"

„Co?" Albus Brumbál se vytrhl ze zamyšlení. Zadíval se na Alfreda pronikavýma modrýma očima plnýma smutku a lítosti. „Válku? Ne, válku neprohrajeme. Voldemort nezískal to, pro co přišel. Arthur nic neprozradil. Nikdy se k nim nepřidal. Dnes v noci na něj použili kletby, které se nepromíjejí, a zkusili ho přinutit silou, ale ani tak z něj nic nedostali a museli odejít s nepořízenou."

Alfred zalapal po dechu. Kolena se mu roztřásla a hrdlo se stáhlo, že sotva dokázal dýchat. Vypravil ze sebe jen jediné slovo.

„Kde?"

„Leží U svatého Munga. Vezmu tě za ním, protože jsi dřív býval jeho přítel, ale moc nečekej. Je v kómatu."

* * *

><p><em>Panebože, proč jsem <em>_na Brumbála__ tak naštvaná? A na sebe? Neměla jsem to psát. Omlouvám se._


End file.
